Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.
is the first story in the third episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 3, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode begins on a saturday morning where a humming Wallabee is jumping on rocks and other things. He then gets freaked out when spotting a stream. Since Wallabee can't swim, he begins to back away but decides to jump it. He tries to jump over the stream and hopelessly fails. He panics for the moment while in the water, but upon discovering the stream is very shallow, he calls the stream stupid. Suddenly, he spots a chicken nugget in the stream. A cowboy kid called Chicken Pete takes it and discovers the whole stream is filled with nuggets. Cowboy kids everywhere start coming to the stream, with one of them finding a giant nugget. Wallabee finds Numbuh 1 and discovers he is running the saloon. Inside, Wallabee gets ketchup and a chicken nugget. He also finds a threesome called The Chicken Fingers, who are made up of Kuki, Mushi, and Lizzie. They begin singing a song with Abigail as the host. You can see that he sways a tiny bit when the three girls sing, referring to his crush on Kuki, he's probably staring at her. Suddenly, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane attack with their chicken barn men and steal everyone's nuggets. Soon a war starts and ends with the Delightfuls shooting a chicken in the sky with a chicken gun. Everybody soon becomes slaves with the exception of Sector V who are put in jail, with Chicken Pete as the jailer. Wallabee complains that he hasn't had a single nugget so Kuki gives him one. But, Chicken Pete offers to set them free if Wallabee gives him the nugget. Wallabee reluctantly agrees. The Delightfuls come by later and discover to their horror, Sector V took over the place. Wallabee comes to battle the Delightfuls with a new ketchup and mustard gun. Wallabee manages to take out the Delightfuls to everybody's happiness. In the end, Wallabee wakes up in the stream, revealing he fell asleep in the river and had a dream. The episode ends with him getting up and humming as he leaves while the nugget is shown on a rock. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Chicken Pete *Chicken nugget prospectors *Eggbert Eggleston *Lizzie Devine *Mushi Sanban Villains *Lunk *The Delightful Gang *Chicken Bucket Men Locations *Chicken Nugget Riverbed *Treehouse Saloon 2x4 Technology *M.U.S.K.E.T. *Ketchup guns Villain Technology *Chicken Gun Transcript Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T./Transcript Trivia *This is a old Western parody replacing the gold rushes with a chicken nugget rush. This is a pun on the term "nugget", parodying gold nuggets as "chicken nuggets". The duel is also a Western parody, with ketchup and mustard depicting both the weapons used for the Mexican stand-off and are handed out in tiny drinks by Numbuh 2 in a bartender-like manner similar to hard drinks. *During the song-and-dance number done by Lizzie, Kuki, and Mushi, several advertisements can be seen on a board at the back of the stage: **"Mr. Warburton's Flim Flam Elixir"; Mister (Thomas) Warburton is a writer of the cartoon, and the show's creator. **"Moore Family Pinebox Co."; Guy Moore is a storyboard artist and assistant director on the show. **"Iguana Chick'n Fat"; Robert Smith, nicknamed "The Iguana", is a designer on the show. **"Doc Todd's Wooly Breeches"; L. Todd Myers is a character designer on the show. **"Evans' Picks and Pans"; Tom Mackey Evans is also a character designer on the show. *The Chicken Men are similar to the Ice Cream Men, the former henchmen on ice cream of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *The blonde girl in the DCFDTL replaces her bow with a cowboy hat that has pink ribbon around the base, which Constance also wears. *Lenny from the DCFDTL has stars on the side of his helmet, instead of the holes of a regular football helmet. This is possibly a reference to the 'Old West' sheriffs who wore silver stars. *Constance and the other girl are the only ones who fire the guns worn in the gigantic belt the Delightful Children wear. *This entire episode turns out to be dream as Numbuh 4 wakes up in the river. Therefore confirming that these events of this episode are non-canon. Gallery Op nugget.png Nugget 124.png Nugget 5.png Operation Nugget023 0001.jpg Operation Nugget The Chicken Fingers.jpg Behind bars.png Sheriff 4.png 4 dcfdtl.png Mushikuki.jpg 48C5AA10-AF02-4674-A48E-FB1CCFFD7C57.jpeg 28D25733-9E2A-45FE-95EA-653CA47FC57E.jpeg 2D46F708-8753-41AB-8B22-0EE63BF4E9A4.jpeg 09D42D4E-A536-4AF6-8C42-DF3869466D2D.jpeg 86D5663D-6477-4898-85AF-7E6F6E0ACDAF.jpeg N.U.G.G.E.T. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4